


Acrobatics

by Quinnoid



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Loving Sasha Hours, Pre Roman Rogues Sidequest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinnoid/pseuds/Quinnoid
Summary: Favorite Scene/EpisodeSet before Roman Rogues, focusing on Sasha.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Podcast Girls Week





	Acrobatics

Sasha woke up to sunlight streaming through the window and a high pitched squeal. She could hear children playing nearby and birds singing. She stretched and cracked her back with a satisfying pop. 

  
“Would you stop that?” Wilde shrieked. “I’m gonna tell!”

Sasha sighed. The children had been good for her, especially in the beginning, but they had started to reach the age she was always afraid of. Teenage Sasha had been an absolute terror to Eldarion and Rakefine, and having ten of her younger self was not something she was looking forward to. 

“Wilde,” Azus squealed. “Give it back!”

“No, it’s mine! Stop stealing my stuff!” 

“Oi!” Sasha pushed the shutters open and leaned out to glare down at the kids.

“Morning Sasha! Can you make him stop taking my stuff?”

“I didn’t take it! I swear!” 

“Yeah right. You take everything!” 

“Azus, Wilde!” Sasha snapped, then took a breath. “Maybe have this argument outside someone else’s window?”

“Oh. Sorry Sasha.” Azus said. He grabbed Wilde’s hand and dragged her off towards Cicero's window.

Sasha rubbed her temples, the beginnings of a headache already forming. She loved these kids, but sometimes they could be incredibly aggravating. There was a short knock on her door.

“Sasha?” Bertus called. 

“Hey. Yeah. Uh, come in.”

Bertus opened the door. He had grown up so much, so fast, that sometimes it scared her. He was built like a bull, just like his namesake, but was much nicer and friendlier. And Sasha never had to worry about him falling on her. “I was wondering if you wanted to teach the acrobatics class today?”

Sasha thought for a moment, flexing her joints. The last two decades had been hard on her. Setting up the Harlequins Orphanage, making sure they always had enough money to get supplies, and working various odd jobs had taken its toll on her. And without easy access to temples and potions, the work had become much more dangerous. This morning, her shoulder was a little stiff, a side effect from the spear Grizzop had taken after the fact, but other than that, she felt good. Better than she had in a long time. And at least she wasn't bleeding from old scars.

“Sure, why not.” 

"Great! The kids'll be excited." Bertus grinned and reached over to hug her. She didn’t stiffen or flinch away like she might have so long ago. Instead, she slung one arm around his back, being too short to even try to reach his shoulders, and hugged him. “Is your shoulder bothering you?”

In this way, Bertus was not like his namesake. He noticed everything, every shift in weight or position, and he knew what it meant. It made him the perfect acrobatics teacher. 

“S’ alright, mate.” Sasha said. “Let’s go see how they're doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Roman Rogues was the best and I live for happy Sasha and her having a happy life.
> 
> Probably gonna focus on Sasha for these. Hopefully I can keep up, but I forgot and haven't written any of the prompts yet. Ah well.


End file.
